ExoFleet
Exofleet is the name for all battle spaceships in the sci-fi animated television series Exosquad, built by the humans of the Homeworlds. Prior to the start of the Neosapien War, Phaeton lured the Exofleet, then consisting of six exocarriers and countless support vessels, away from the Homeworlds to fight the Pirate Clans. For some time, the Exofleet was the only safe harbor for the Terrans. Characters Command Admiral Winfield Admiral Winfield was the commander of the entire Exofleet during the Neosapien War. A brilliant strategist and tactician, he was a man deeply respected and accorded (nearly) unquestionable authority. See main article: Admiral Winfield Matthew Marcus Capt. Matthew Marcus was the captain of Resolute during the first years of the war. As the war had been preceded by an unprecedented fifty-year peace that put the necessity of the Exofleet itself in dispute, he most likely gained his rank due to lack of competition during peace time. Algernon Professor Algernon, formerly of the University of Chicago, was the head of the Research & Development Laboratories of the Exofleet. However, he had no real loyalty to the human government due to constant bureaucratic interference with his work. See Main article: Professor Algernon Furlong The hot headed captain of the Exo-carrier Dominion, Furlong verbally disagreed with Winfield’s plan of preparation before attacking the Neosapians. He can be quoted as saying that if he were in command they wouldn’t spend time making the fleet pretty and they spend time making it fight. See Main Article: Furlong Romero An Exo-fleet admiral in command of Earth Defenses. When the Neosapians attacked, he sent a distress call to Exo-fleet out beyond Saturn. Exo-fleet Personnel DeSoto Dover An Exo-trooper and pilot of a Field Sergeant E-frame during the ill-fated battle that Marcus lead the Exo-fleet into against the Neosapian fleets. Dover was killed in the retreat as he attempted to cover other E-frame pilots. Felson Henshaw Kozeri O'Hare Sandowski A Winfield loyalist who fought in the battle lead by Marcus. During the retreat from the battle, Sandowski was jumped by several Neo E-frames. Despite Winfield's orders to pull up and retreat, Sandowski took on the E-frames and ultimately died when he detonated his fusion pack. Valentine An Exo-fleet E-frame pilot who was a member of Sergeant Rita Torres’ first Exo-squad. He was killed during a Pirate ambush lead by the pirate Jubail. Exo-Squads Flight 1: Able Squad At the beginning of the Neosapien War, the Able Squad was merely one of many exosquads (E-frame squads) stationed on Resolute as part of Flight One. However, towards the end of the conflict, the Able Squad has become an elite unit assigned only to the most difficult missions. See Main Article: Able Squad Baker Squad Davis Grogen Blake Mendal Kozeri Fox Squad Yuri Stavrogen A hot headed replacement E-frame pilot, he has little respect for authority and even less for rules. Frequently acting like a hot shot and getting younger pilots in trouble because of it, Stavrogan was shipped around the Exo-fleet as a replacement or temporary pilot. See Main Article: Yuri Stavrogan Jump Troops Charlie five Company Avery F. Butler Captain Avery Butler, the hard leader of the Charlie five company of Jump Troops. As a commander, Butler appears hard and nearly emotionless save for anger. See main article: Avery F. Butler Colleen O'Reilly Lt. Colleen O'Reilly was Avery F. Butler's right hand woman, and the communications and tech specialist of the Charlie-Five Squadron. One of the best officers of the entire Exo-fleet, O'Reilly had a personal vendetta against Phaeton and his regime, since the day when nearly all her friends from the Exofleet Academy were killed in the first Neosapiens assault on Earth (it also was the day of her and their graduation). See main article: Colleen O'Reilly Vince Pellegrino Lance Corporal Vince Pellegrino was the lead rifleman and a flamethrower expert of the Charlie-Five Squadron. It is also known that the Jumptroop Platoon was founded by Pellegrino's grandfather. Because of his exotic preference for flamethrowers, Pellegrino piloted a #JR-100 E-frame. See main Article: Vince Pellegrino Ramon Longfeather Ramon Longfeather is a weapons and demolition specialist, and munitions quartermaster for Charlie-Five's arsenal of heavy artillery. Longfeather's big in stature, big in spirit and a big brother to all, especially Trooper Colleen O'Reilly. To relieve tension, Longfeather enjoys telling tall tales from his Native American heritage. As Gunnery Sergent, he lays down heavy bombardment or destorys Neo targets before a primary raid. With his Heavy Gravity UltraLight E-Frame in Earth-Airborn Cammo, Longfeather scores direct hits with his heavy duty plasma mines every time. See fulle article: Ramon Longfeather Category:Factions